Monster
by Regulus Altair
Summary: CH 2 IS UP. The Gerudos have always known that Echidna is not normal. Is it because of her 2 different colored eyes? Or the fact that Echidna means monster? Or is it something more?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or anything related to it.

Uh...This idea popped into my head last night. I've already started writingthe second chapter, I'm really getting into this story.

* * *

A cool breeze softly fell over Gerudo Valley. Odd, because it hardly gets chilly. A girl, about 16 years of age, slowly crept out of a nearby tent. As she stood up she stretched out her back, legs, and arms. Her auburn hair fell over her eyes as she gazed out across the dark horizon. Her eyes are not normal though-one is gold, and the other is green. She wore a long, beaded necklace that has a pendant on it. The pendant looks almost like a bone from an animal, and has a marking of some symbol painted on it. She stood still for a long time, and finally moved. Her dark skin blended in with the surroundings, since the sun had not risen yet. She walked slowly, until she reached a bridge. The bridge must have been 150 feet tall, and it stood over rushing water. She sat down on the bridge, her feet dangling towards the water. She stared straight ahead intently. Finally, a hint of light appeared towards the eastern sky. As time passed on, more light showed. Finally the sun had risen. It was the beginning of a new day. When the entire sun had shown itself over the horizon, the girl stood up and jumped off of the bridge, diving towards the rushing water.

There was a loud splash, and two Gerudos that were guarding the entry to the bridge turned around and stared down to the water.

"There she goes again" Hissed one of the Gerudos.

"Oh, calm down Iniko, you know Echidna always does her usual jumping off the bridge and swimming to Lake Hylia." Snapped the other Gerudo

"It's always the same, Midori! Either she goes to Lake Hylia, or the Spirit Temple! What business does she have there, anyway?" Barked Iniko. She sat down into the sand and started digging her spear into the ground.

"Ah who cares. Echidna is weird, we've always known that. I mean, her name is Echidna for Din's sake!" Said Midori, sounding frustrated.

"Echidna…" Shuddered Iniko. "Why did Nabooru name her that, anyway?"

Midori sighed, then said "Echidna means monster, how many times do I have to tell you Iniko?"

Iniko stood up up. "Yeah, I know, but _why_ did she name her that?"

Midori sighed again. "Unfortunately, Iniko, I'm not the person to be telling you that."

"Is it because of Echidna's eyes, you know, how one is gold and the other is green? Everyone knows that's bad luck." Said Iniko curiously.

"That's part of it. Now shut up, we need to get back to work." Snapped Midori.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**This took a little longer than I wanted, but now since school is over I should be updating this story more often.**

**There are a lot of questions about the names, so I'll answer them. Echidna means 'monster' in Egyptian. Midori is Japanese (I forget what it means) and Iniko is African, and it means 'born during troubled times'. As for the new names in this chapter, I'll explain them. Isis is Egyptian, it means magic. Adish is Persian and it means fire. I think that's it.**

**Anyways, here's chapter two!**

* * *

It was a hot and very humid day. Echidna was floating on the clear, blue water up Lake Hylia. She was staring at the sky, which had no clouds. It was just so…peaceful. It was like Echidna's own paradise. Echidna swam up to the surface of the lake, layed on her stomach of the hot grass and kept her feet in the water. Echidna closed her eyes, dozing off into another world…

"_Hang in her, Isis!"_

"_Just keep breathing deep breaths. Now push hard. Don't give up on us, Isis! You must get through this!"_

_Tons of Gerudos were surrounding a single woman, who was giving birth to a child. _

"_Be strong, Isis. Don't let those two evil witches get to you. Damnit, Isis, stay alive! Don't do this to us! You can give birth to this child!"_

Echidna woke up abruptly of something tugging on the bottom of her pants. She opened her eyes and rolled over, but suddenly she was dragged underwater. A water demon was pulling her further down to bottom of the lake by the second. Echidna started to thrash around attempting to kick and punch the water demon. She stopped quickly, remembering something. She reached into her pocket, but nothing was there. She looked frantically through her pocket, but nothing. Echidna saw something shimmer out of the corner of her eye. She looked to her left and saw that her small dagger that was once in her pocket was now sinking to the bottom of the lake.

_Great…_Echidna thought. _Just great. There goes my only weapon._ She looked at her hands._ No…I will not die this way. I will not let this ugly…thing drown me._

Echidna stared straight into the water demon's beady red eyes, and then punched it hard right in the mouth. The demon clutched its mouth, which gave Echidna a chance to escape. Echidna swam as fast as her arms and legs would let her, but she wasn't quick enough. The water demon had grabbed her ankle and scratched the back of her leg, and blood quickly flowed out of them. Echidna had a shock of pain spread through all of her bones.

_I'm…I'm running out of air…My head…my head is spinning so fast…I can't see straight…_

"Hey…can you hear me? C'mon you're breathing, just wake up. Open your-"

Echidna snapped awake and coughed up water.

A tall, Sheikan boy, about 17, was staring down at her. He had dirty blonde hair that was quite messy, a few freckles under his big ruby-colored eyes, and skin that was almost as dark as Echidna's.

"Whoa, come down…everything al-"

He stopped talking and stared into Echidna's eyes.

"You…your eyes, they're different colors…"

Echidna started coughing up more water, tried to get up to run but fell to the ground. She clutched the back of her leg and screamed in pain.

"No no no! Don't run you idiot! That water demon cut you big time and you were poisoned. You were bleeding all over the place!" The boy said to her. He rolled Echidna onto her stomach.

"Now lay there, and don't move. I'll fix your wound for you"

"No it's okay! I'll be fine, really!" Echidna said, attempting to get up and run again, but fell.

"Yeah okay, I believe you." The Sheika said sarcastically. "You won't even make it to Hyrule Field! Now just stop moving, the more you move the faster the poison spreads!" He yelled.

Echidna let out a big sigh, and layed on the ground. The boy crouched down next to her leg and mumbled something. Rays of purple lights shot out of his hands, hitting the wound. Almost instantly it was closed.

"Was…was that just…magic you did?" Echidna said slowly.

"Yup!"

"Oh…uhm…thanks, really. I appreciate it. Now…uh…I should go bye!" Echidna said nervously, then breaking out into a run.

"Wait don't go!" The Sheikan grabbed her hand. "I'm...my name is Adish. What's your name?" He asked.

"Echidna"

"I take it you're not from around here. Your hair and skin gave it away."

They both laughed.

"Yeah, I'm from the Valley. What about you?"

"Kakariko Village, but I don't go there much anymore. I kind of just wander all over Hyrule." Adish said. He started tracing his tattoo of the Eye of Truth that was below his palm on his left wrist.

Echidna looked at the sky, and realizing what time it was by the position of the sun, said "I need to go. It's almost sunset." Echidna got up to leave.

"Wait! Will we meet again?" Adish said quickly.

"I don't know…Really, I shouldn't even be talking to you. If the other women found out they would be so angry."

Adish, remembering the Gerudo's beliefs on men, said "Oh…right. Well, see you around, Echidna."

"Yeah…goodbye Adish." Echidna yelled as she ran off towards the field.

Adish watched her until she disappeared.

"She's beautiful" He whispered.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 2, please review!**


End file.
